


Sea Green Eyes

by no_sushi4you



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Also a pun. Fight me., Angst, Basically I like to hurt myself through my writing, Diving into the psyche of Annie before her victory, Drabble, Drowning, Gen, How Annie won, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: "She remembered crying from getting hit with a throwing knife. She remembered barking in the distance. Blue and green mixing to form eyes. Blonde hair. A gentle smile." [How I think Annie won the 70th Hunger Games. Basically this is just me being a horrible person.][Angst?][Trauma][Drabble]





	Sea Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FF  
> Basically me trying to get into an angst-y mindset in order to finish a chapter story I have on FF.

**Pain**

That was all she knew in the darkness that surrounded her. She couldn't breathe. Is this what death was? Neverending pain?

**GASP**

More pain. Nothing could be seen or heard outside of black and the sluggish yet erratic 'b-bump' of her heart. She felt the drumming of her pulse in her head, starbursts of pain behind her lids.

**GASP**

She felt weightless. Up was down and down was up and nothing made sense and every way was a different direction but they all led to the same place.

**SNAP**

Constant pain. Her back hits a branch.

**Screaming**

Air bubbles all around her and yet she couldn't get the air to where it needed to be most.

**Crying**

She remembered crying from getting hit with a throwing knife. She remembered barking in the distance. Blue and green mixing to form eyes. Blonde hair. A gentle smile.

**Sobbing**

How did her body have enough energy and air to force a sob out? She couldn't feel her limbs, could barely feel the freezing water.

**_Live_ **

She kicked her feet, flailed as hard as she could. Memories of swimming for fun or food were replaced with this nightmarish reality. Desperation caused her to try to right herself in the water. Opening green eyes, she looked around wildly. Her eyes felt like they were bulging from her skull and she  _wished_  that she could just stop being washed away.

**Choking**

Water rushed into her mouth and she cried. Seeing a log stuck on a rock, she made it her goal to get to it. Kicking and swinging her arms wildly, brown hair stuck to her pale face. In the distance she sees a figure being swept away, eyes glazed over.

_**Closer** _

She sobbed as her arm gave out. The progress she made lost. Renewed vigor in her strokes.

**Close**

A cannon goes off in the distance. Another and another. BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Silence

No more energy. Her head slips under the waves.

**Darkness**

The water slowly disappears as if a figment of her imagination. She knows it was real though. She's left in torn clothes, shivering and wet.

**More sobbing**

A voice echos around her and she covers her ears.

_Crying. Always crying._

"The winner of the 70th Hunger Games!"

**Screaming**

Sea green eyes.

**Nothing**

_Panem's anthem in the distance_.

**Author's Note:**

> W E L P


End file.
